The Present in Tokyo, after Mamoru Chiba leaves
by XxRolePlayGirlxX
Summary: Usagi is still upsest that Mamoru left to go to the US. A new kid named Edward Elric shows up in all of this. A new evil is comming for the Scouts. This is one Crossover Story you don't won't to miss.
1. A New Kid

Pairings for this Chapter: Usagi x Ed  
This is a deaction to my myspace friends: Aly- Mina, Amber- Star, Matt- Ed, Envy- Rob, Al- Jeff, and Usagi- me

Chapter 1- Ed meets Usagi

Usagi was starting out high school like everyday, by being late to class. Usagi walked in with Mina late, as the teacher was about to say they had a pop quiz. The teacher looked at them and sighed "Take a seat girls and get ready, today's pop quiz." The girls grown as a new kid walks in to class. He had golden blonde and the cutes eyes you had ever seen. The teacher stood in front of the class and smiled "Everyone this is Edward Elric, he just moved here from Germany" Most of the girls stared at him except for Usagi, she was to buzy looking out the window thinking of that day again.

-Flash back- Usagi memory

Usagi was hanging out with Mamoru in the park. "Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked "What was it you needed to tell me." Mamoru was looking at the sky "Usako, I know we are destioned to be together. So a few years apart won't hurt right" Usagi turned her head trying not to cry "A few years, Mamo-chan. What do you mean? are you leaving" Mamoru nodded "I am going to the US for a few years, but I will write to you everyday, Promise" Usagi got up "If thats what you want Mamo-chan, then I am Happy for you" Usagi ran off crying with out saying goodbye to her love.

-End Flash back-

By the time Usagi sighed, Edward had sit in the desk beside her and Mina was flirting with him. Usagi layied her head in her arms "Mamo-Chan its been weeks and no letters, where are you?" Ed asked Mina who the queit on was and she said "Oh thats Usagi-Chan, she usely is more talkive but..." Mina looked at Usagi "Her boyfriend dumped her" Usagi heard Mina and yelled at her "MAMO-CHAN DID NOT DUMP ME, HE IS JUST IN THE US FOR A FEW YEARS" Usagi sighed and Mina looked at Ed "She still belives he will come back to Toyko" Usagi heard the bell and ran out of the class room and to her locker, where Star met her. "Usagi whats wrong" Usagi sighed "Mina is talking about Mamo-chan again" Usagi turned to her locker and saw a boy behind her or she thought. Star looked at Usagi "you ok?" Usagi looked behind her and sighed "I was just seeing things, I'll see you later at your house for study" Star nodded "Don't be late Usagi-Chan" Usagi smiled "I won't be Star" Usagi ran off to her math class not looking where she was going and ran in to the new kid and ended up on the floor "Ow!" Usagi said looking up at the guy. Edward did that famous Elric grin "Oh I'm so sorry, here let me help you up" He held his hand out and Usagi took his hand and got up "Thanks I'm.." Edward stopped her and smiled "I already know your name, Usagi, Im Edward Elric" Usagi blushed alittle and looked in his eyes then the bell rang "Nani?what Not again, I'm late" She sighed "nice meeting you, Ed, but I have to go" Edward nodded "Can I walk you to class" Usagi was quiet again "Um, no, I'm sorry" She walked off to class as Ed stood there just watching her.

(Chapter 2 comming Soon)


	2. Math Class, then Angel's Temple

Pairings for this Chapter: Usagi x Ed  
This is a deaction to my myspace friends: Aly- Mina, Amber- Star, Matt- Ed, Envy- Rob, Al- Jeff, and Usagi- me

Chapter 2- Math Class/ Star's Temple

Al shows up in this chapter

* * *

Usagi was late to her class and got yelled at by Ami and Makoto. Usagi sighed and sat in her seat. As she looked up she saw Ed talking to the teacher, she wispered to Mina "Nani, how did he get this class Mina?"

Mina smiled "I pulled strings"

Usagi looked at her then noticed the empty seat next to her 'Man oh man he is going to sit by me' she sighed and saw him walking to the desk, He smiled as he sat down "Oh Hi Usagi!" He said looking at her.

Mina was getting mad that he was trying to flirt with Usagi and not her.

Ami and Makoto were talking to each other, then Ami looked at Mina "Were at Star's today, you are going to study with the group and not go to the acarde again right?"

Mina looked at Ami "I'll be there right after this class"

Which it was the last class of the day, as the bell rang the four girls stood up and headed out the door.

Ed saw Usagi leaving and caught up to her "Hey why don't we hang out?"

Usagi looked at him "I have to do something with friends I am sorry, Edward"

Usagi left him standing alone as his brother Al walked up "This school is wierd, Brother. Lets get home and practice some"

Ed looked at Al "I don't know I want to talk to Usagi but she avoids me"

Al sighed "you found a snob and you are trying to be friends, Brother you have no Idea how long we will be in Toyko"

* * *

At Star's Temple

Star, Mina, and Makoto were all talking about their day while Usagi looked out the window. Star looked at Usagi and closed her eyes, just then the two cats Run in. "Scouts needed now"

Star: "Alchemy Power Make Up!" She trasformed into a scout that looked like Mars, but was purple

Mina: "Venus Power Make Up!" She trasformed into Sailor V

Makoto: "Jupiter Power Make Up!" She trasformed into Sailor Jupiter

Ami: "Mercury Power Make Up!" She trasformed into Sailor Mercury

Usagi: "Moon Cosmic Make Up!" She trasformed into Super Sailor Moon

All the scouts ran out of the temple to town

* * *

Chapter 3 will bring in Envy, comming soon maybe in 2 days I have a head ache and it took me 3 hours to write this. My computer kept messing up, look for Chapter 3 soon


	3. The Scouts meet Envy

Pairings for this Chapter: Usagi x Ed  
This is a deaction to my myspace friends: Aly- Mina, Amber- Angel/Star, Matt- Ed, Envy- Rob, Al- Jeff, and Usagi- me

**(ok me and Matt was fighting last night about Fanfics and he said he would start writing one if I wrote Chapter 3 to my story, Well I have it and I hope you like it)**

Usagi and the scouts where running to downtown Toyko, Well almost all the scouts. Angel who was Sailor Star, She has long black hair with green eyes and a purple outfit that looked like Sailor Mars outfit., She was ahead of the scouts and looked like she was the leader of them. Usagi was running behind, ran and tripped right infront of Edward and Alphonse. A black cat named, Luna, was beside her **"GET UP SAILOR MOON! THE SCOUTS NEED YOU!"** Sailor Moon nodded and got up and ran.

Edward and Alphonse looked at the girls that ran by and looked at each other, Ed broke the silince and looked at Al **"Who where the Alchemist, That Shit Head Boss of mine, Sent us to find?"** Al the younger one but who was taller then Ed repiled **"They were what Roy called, The Sailor Scouts"** Ed looked at Al then looked around for the girls but they where gone. Ed looked at Al and sighed **"Lets go follow them!"** Ed and Al ran after them

Envy, who looked like a palm tree, was standing in the middle of downtown Toyko laughing at the terror he was bringing as the scouts came up. They lined up one by one with Sailor Moon in the middle. Sailor Moon looked at the guy who looked like a girl. She stood tall looking at him, **"Terrorizing a city is wrong, risking lives is for people who are in human. In the name of the Moon, I shall punsh you**!**" ** Envy looked at the girls and laughed **"You think you will be able to stop me, your just girls in mini skirts. The way I see it turn back or you will be killed" **Usagi looked up at him and asked him this **"Why terrorize a city if you arn't up to fighting the Sailor Scouts?" **Envy laughed somemore and grabed Sailor Moon and looked at the Scouts **"Such bold words for someone who knows nothing of what I am, I can't be killed"** Sailor Moon and the scouts looked shocked at the guy, Sailor Star made a bow and arrow and pointed it to Envy **"Your Envy, a Houmuclus, One who can only be killed by your remains"** The scouts looked at Angel, Envy looked at her shocked someone knew and held Sailor Moon by her neck **"How do you know of me?" **He looked at Angel **"I am not a Sailor Scout of Alchemy for nothing, now let Sailor Moon go"** Envy looked at her and looked at Sailor Moon **"Nah I will keep her so you will try to find my remains that need to be distroyied for me to let her go!" **He dissappeared with Usagi, as Angel and the others detrasformed.

Ed and Al saw the scouts detrasform, Ed looked at Al **"They all are in my Class"** Al had a stare at Mina **"What the scouts are in your class?"** Ed nodded.

Mina looked at Angel and the others **"What are we going to do, Envy has Usagi and she is are leader!"** Angel looked at Mina **"Pipe down will you if anyone finds out Sailor Moon is missing what is going to happen to the scout"**

Ed over heard them _**'No Usagi'**_ He thought as he looked at his brother **"We need to save someone and stop Envy"**

Mina nodded and walked with Angel and the others to Angel's temple to find away to get Usagi back.

* * *

**That is the end of chapter 3 how do you like? Well Matt looks like I won the deal. Haha! I told you I would post it today!! Please Review for me and tell me what you think, don't worry this is just the beganing to what I have planed. -Usagi Yumi Uchiha a.k.a Laia**


	4. The Elric's Know Part 1

**Pairings for this Chapter: Al x Mina**  
_  
This is a deaction to my myspace friends: Aly- Mina, Amber- Angel/Star, Matt- Ed, Envy- Rob, Al- Jeff, and Usagi- me_

**Chapter 4- Trying to find Usagi, the Elric's know part 1**

Summary: ok at the beginning of the chapter, It is like they are at school with out Usagi and then they go back to Angel's house to try to get away to get back Usagi. Meanwhile, Usagi was stuck trying to get out of an old house. What is going to happend?

**_(Ok_ _I am bored and I am babysitting when I am writing this, I hope it turns out good)_ **The girls started out school the same as every day. Ami and Makoto were in History first, Mina was earlier to her English class then ever before. Edward walked in to English, the class he took with Mina and Usagi, and looked around hoping what he overheard last night was a nightmare, but his hopes was distroied Usagi was no where in class. Ed sighed as he sat down and saw the empty desk beside him. Mina looked at him and was going to flirt with him but saw he was upset **"Edward, Is something wrong?"** Mina wrote in a note and past it to him, He read it and wrote back to her **"No, I was just thinking about something Mina. Can I ask you something?" **He passed the not back to her as she looked at it she sighed **_'He is going to ask about Usagi I know it.'_ **She wrote back **"Sure Ed, What is it??"** She asked in the note as she passed it back to him. He read it and wrote back **"Where is Usagi, is she missing? and I need to know if what I saw last night was true. Are you a sailor scout?" **Mina grabed the note when he passed it back to her and gasped as she read it. **"How do you know she is MISSING?? And How in the world did you know I was one?" **She wrote back to him and passed it waiting for a repily from him, But the bell rang and she ran out of the room to met Angel and the others.

* * *

**"Guys problem, Some one knows who we are!"** Angel looked along with Ami and Makoto in shock, Angel looked at Mina **"Who knows?"** Mina looked at the others then back at Angel **"Edward Elric knows"** She sighed, Angel looked at Mina **"Lets go back to My house, and talk more. I will get you guys excused from school just go to my house I will meet you there" **Mina, Ami, and Makoto walked out of the school as Angel went and got them Excused from school. Edward was with his brother when they ran into Angel on there way leaving the school.

Angel looked at Ed and Al and tryied to walk past them, but Ed blocked her way and looked at her. "**We need to talk to you"** Ed said looking at her, one thing no one wants to do is tick off Angel and Ed seemed to be doing just that. Angel looked at them **"I NEED TO GO, A Friend is in TROUBLE"** Ed saw she wasn't trying to be mean and let her pass but followed her in the shadows with his brother.

Angel ran up the stairs to the temple and met the others inside **"Sorry it took so long guys there was a hold up at school, Mina what does that Elric guy look like?"** Mina started to tell her what he looked like as the Elric brothers walk up the stairs and look around for the girls. Mina looked out the window still talking about what Ed looked like, and saw Ed. **"Guys he's here outside the temple" **Angel looked and sighed **"Those guys where the hold up at school"** Mina and the others look and Angel then walked outside **"Edward!"** All said in unison to get his attiation.

* * *

**Note: I am tried from babysitting and I can't think of what to right next so give me a day to get my mind back or a few hours and I will right part two as Chapter 5 --Usagi Yumi Uchiha**


	5. The Elric's Know Part 2

**Pairings for this Chapter: Al x Mina, Envy x Usagi  
Envy and Usagi Pairing is that Envy likes Usagi but Usagi don't like him**  
_  
This is a deaction to my myspace friends: Aly- Mina, Amber- Angel/Star, Matt- Ed, Envy- Rob, Al- Jeff, and Usagi- me_

**Chapter 5- Trying to find Usagi, the Elric's know part 2**

Summary: ok at the beginning of the chapter, It is like they are at school with out Usagi and then they go back to Angel's house to try to get away to get back Usagi. Meanwhile, Usagi was stuck trying to get out of an old house. What is going to happened?

* * *

Edward was alittle shocked to hear everyone shout his name out, Al turned around and saw Mina who had changed into a summer dress after they had got to Angel's temple and walked over to her. Angel was wonder what they where doing there, **"Ok you two, Who are you? Friends or enemies"** She looked straight at Ed saying that. Al looked at Angel **"Were Friends, Ed knows Usagi and** **Mina"** Angel looked at Ed **"So your the one who knows who we really are?"** Ed nodded, **"lets see if I get this right, your the bossy one so I would say your Sailor Star."** He looked at Mina **"And you love to flirt with me, So your Sailor Venus"** He looked at the other two, **"The tall one is Jupiter, and the girl that always has her nose in a book is Mercury" **Angel looked at him and sighed **"Ok so you know who we are, That doesn't tell me why you are here?" **Ed looked at her, **"Were here to save Usagi and get her away from my good for nothing half brother!"** Al looked at them **"Envy is half of are blood because of are father, you see before me and Ed were even born he had a son that died"**Angel interrupted **"And he broke the laws of Alchemy trying to bring him back" **Ed looked at Angel **"Yes, he did and how do you know so much about Alchemy, Sailor Star" **Angel looked at Ed, **"Just call me Angel please? and I am the Sailor Scout of Alchemy"**Ed looked shooked, Then he look at his brother. Al looked at Angel and the others as a silence fill the temple. Soon Mina started to talk to Al while Ed talked with the others.

* * *

Usagi looked around at where she was terrified. **"Where am I?"** She said waking up from being unconscious sincethe fight, she was in her normal clothes. Envy looked at her with a smirk, **"So Sailor Moon you are finally awake, I see"** Usagi looked at him. Envy chuckled Evilly looking at her **"Your at my place and you will stay here till your friends find what I asked them to." **She looked for a way to get away but didn't find one **"My friends won't work for someone who is evil, I know that for a fact"** Envy just smirked **"If they don't they might never see you again, A pretty girl like you might just stay with me"** Usagi was now very scared **"I won't stay here! You can't make me"** She ran at him but he was to fast and had her arms behind her back, then wisspered in her ear **"You will just make it harder to stay if you try to run."** He touched her soft skin, and tear ran down her eyes as she thought _**'Someone please help me'**_

* * *

**_(I will write chapter 6 as soon as I can, I have had writers block and plus I was sharing a computer with my cousin. Well I am back and ready to write more and sorry for the chapter being alittle short, I am writing this late and I am about to have to go to bed for the night so I will write the other chapters when I can. There is going to be 15 chapters to this and it is going to get very good. After I am done with this one, I am going to write on staring Ed and Chibi-Usa in Crystal Toyko.) --Laia _**


	6. Planning to save Usagi

**Pairings for this Chapter: Al/Angel, Envy/Usagi, Ed/Usagi  
Envy and Usagi Pairing is that Envy likes Usagi but Usagi don't like him**  
_  
This is a deaction to my myspace friends: Amber- Angel/Star, Matt- Ed, Envy- Rob, Al- Jeff, and Usagi- me_

**Chapter 6- Planning to save Usagi**

Summary: Usagi is stuck at Envy's place with no where to run to. She is really scared about everything. Angel has taking Usagi's place as leader and is doing a great job. Edward and Alphonse are woking with the scouts to save Usagi, but what would happen if they were to late?

* * *

Usagi was laying down in a bedroom she had found, it sucked being her right now. She looked around,for an old house the house had no windows, her room was dimly lit by two candles. She turned over on her side as she thought about her friends **"Guys, don't do anything to help him to save me, I will get out of here myself."** She sighed knowing that her friends would try all they could to free her. She started crying lightly as she thought of her friends. She soon heard foot steps down the hall way, Envy was comming to see her. She quickly got up and locked her bedroom door _**'if he can't get in he can't hurt me can he?'**_ She asked herself in thought. Envy walked to where Usagi was and tried to open the door, **_'Its locked, what the hell?' _**he thought as he pulled out some keys. Usagi heard the jingling of the keys and sighed as she thought **_'That didn't work'_** She moved to a dark couner of the room, hopeing when Envy got in unlocked that he would not see her.

* * *

The girls and the Elric brothers were sitting in Angel's temple. Mina broke the sligance that had been going on for about an hour. **"Angel, we got to do something and soon"** Angel looked at Mina and simply nodded **"I know, Mina, I just don't have a plan yet. What about you Ami?" **Angel looked to the girl on the computer **"I have nothing as of yet? What about the guys. They know just as much or more about this guy as Angel does"** Edward had looked up at the girls in thought **"Maybe he took her back to his place, We could start looking there"** Alphonse looked at Edward **"But without a plan that is like suside, Brother"** Ed shook his head **"We will have a plan, we just we think of it on the way"** Al shook his head **"That's crazy, Ed, and you know that"** Angel looked at Al **"But its the only plan we got so far, where does he usually stay"** Ed looked at Angel. **"On the outskirts of citys"** he said glad someone had agreed with him. Lita looked at the gang **"But the outskirts of Toyko, is full of old houses how will we find Usagi and Envy there?"** Ami looked at Lita **"Usagi's a scout, the princess to be correct, I could track her when we get to the outskirts with my computer"** The gang all nodded, they had a plan now and they were going to leave and find Usagi.

* * *

**_(Note: I was busy lately and I had writers block so I didn't write on this story and worked on the novel that I am writing about me and my friends. I am going to write more on this story i promise to all my fans of this story) --Laia _**


End file.
